I love him too
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: One has his love the other one will do anything to get it. What happens when the he can't take it any more and is forced to choose between his father and his brother? Chris centered.
1. The First Night

**Warning: This story contains Incest and SLASH, heavy male to male contact. Consider yourself warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the charaters.**

**Teaser**

**I love him. **

**I love everything about him. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. There's just something about him. About the way he walks, the way he talks, the way his hands touch my body in the darkness of the night and day when he's feeling particularly bold. I know it's wrong. I know I should tell someone, my Mom, my Aunts, my brother, anybody that can force him to stop, force him to go back to the way our relationship was, one between father and son but I can't. I need him as much as he needs me and no matter how hard I try to scream for help late at night I can't. It feels too good, I enjoy having his body pressed against mine and I never want it to come to an end. **

**Never.**

**It's like a hunger that burns deep inside, an aching sensation that can only be cured when his mouth joins with mine and our tongues part each other's lips as the bitter-sweet moments between us brings about waves of ecstasy and pleasure that only we can give one another. He knows just what to do, how to make me scream and cling on to my sheets so tightly that they rip. He's amazing. The best lover in the world for sure and with his capabilities I'm likely to be spoiled for life and very aware that no one else, no matter how hard they try will ever compare to him.**

**I remember the first night it happened. **

**I was sixteen years old that first night my lover came to me. It was a cool stormy night and I remember laying there with my eyes closed listening to the large drops of water pouring from the sky and tapping stridently against my windowpane. I was thinking about a girl I went to school with and needless to say both hands were not above the covers. I am after all a healthy teenaged boy.**

**I was so lost and into the moment that I didn't even hear him come into my room. I was alerted to his presence only because I felt a heavy weight lower down onto the right side of my bed. **

"**Dad!" I practically screamed as I instantly stopped what I was doing to glare at my father.**

"**Hey" he smiled sheepishly as I sat up and folded my arms across my chest.**

"**What do you want?" I said trying my best to sound annoyed as opposed to showing my true feelings of total humiliation.**

"**What were you doing?" **

"**Are you kidding me?" I questioned now slightly amused by the fact that neither one of us was willing to answer the questions of the other.**

**The second the words left my mouth my father pulled back the covers in one swift motion, completely revealing my naked body to him. I was expecting him to laugh at me or something but when he only stared at me, at IT I grew wary. Looking into his eyes it became obvious what he was thinking. He was lusting after me, his own son. **

**I was frozen, shocked to see my father looking at me with desire and wanting, wetting his lips with his tongue. My astonishment only increased when I felt his hand touching me, stroking me. I sat there in a state of panic, why was he doing this? More importantly why was I letting him?**

"**Do you like it?" he asked me as I shifted my focus from him to the weather outside. **

**I couldn't look at him. I couldn't answer his question because I was afraid to. If I admitted it then that would make me an incestuous freak, an abomination, immoral. So instead I ignored him, hoping he would just go away and forget how hard I was for him. Forget that his son wanted to be touched in that way by him. **

**But he didn't.**

**Instead he stood up and the next thing I knew he was laying next to me unclothed with his hands pulling me down so that I was now laying on my back next to him. My mouth was dry as I struggled to say something. Struggled with my mind and body to say or do something to stop this from going any further. But I couldn't. **

**I then felt him lean over me and start kissing my neck and any other expose flesh he could find while he made it a point to touch every part of my exposed skin with his hands, forcing me to enjoy and relish each nibble, caress and kiss. **

**Suddenly he pulled back, causing me to open my eyes, which I didn't remember shutting, and stare back at him.**

"**Do you want me to stop?" he questioned with apprehension. I could see that he didn't want to hurt me or force me to do anything I didn't want to do.**

**We sat there for a long moment as I thought about the question posed. Did I want him to stop? Did I want this new found relationship to end before it had a chance to begin? I didn't have to wait long to hear my own voice answer back "No"**

**He then drew me into the longest most passionate kiss I had ever received in my life and I savored every second of it. Every time his tongue captured mine a slight moan would escape my lips, egging him on, making him come at me with everything he had. Next he returned to kissing my neck while his hand had found it's way back down below my waist and a soft cry filled the air as I welcomed the sensation that it brought to my body, sending chills up my spine as I allowed my hand to reach down and do the same for him. His cries matched my own as we lay there caressing one another.**

**After a few more minutes my father stopped moving once again causing me to open my eyes and focus on him.**

"**Chris" he spoke to me in deep, low voice. **

"**Yeah?" I questioned a bit upset that he had stopped.**

"**I need more then this" he said quietly.**

**I had to think about it for a second to understand what he was talking about but as he rolled me over onto my stomach it became very clear. **

**This scared me.**

**Did I really want it to go this far? Did I want to be one with him, here in my mother, his wife's house?**

**I laid their contemplating whether or not I wanted to go through with this as once again I could feel his hands groping me with his lips pressed against my skin. I felt his hand grip my rear as he laid most of his weight down on my body as he parted the half moons below.**

**I wanted to change my mind. I didn't want to this any more nor was I ready for the pain that it may or may not bring. I could now feel the very tip as my eyes closed and I squeezed a hand full of the pillow next to me. **

**It hurt so badly, but yet it felt so good.**

**The two emotions played off of each other for a short while before I started to feel more pleasure then pain as his rhythm increased. His soft whimpers brought a smile to my face, knowing that I was the one causing them. My grip on the pillow loosened so that his fingers could intertwine with my own as we both moaned and gasped as the pleasure we were receiving intensified. **

**It was building us both up so high that the climax shook us to the core as wave after wave of rapture made our bodies tremble for almost an hour later.**

**Once our breathing had returned to normal we lay there in silence thinking about what this would mean for the two of us and the connection we once had.**

"**Chris" my father's sleepy voice called out to me.**

"**Yeah Dad" I replied now resting my head on his chest.**

**He then kissed the top of my head, much like he did when I was a small child and said "Do you hate me now?"**

"**What?" I asked surprised by the question.**

"**For what I've done to our relationship, for how I've changed it. Do you hate me? If so I will leave this room and we will never speak of this. We would never have to see each other in this light again" he spoke sadly. **

**I was shocked by what I was hearing but that didn't stop me from responding. "Of course not, I wanted this to you know"**

**At this I heard him release a sigh of relief. "So what happens now?" he asked me as if I had all the answers.**

"**We love each other. Just as we have in the past only now that love takes on a new meaning" I answered back before capturing his lips with my own.**

**After that no more words were spoken. There was no need. Instead we lay there in each other's arms and fell into a peaceful slumber that night, knowing that our relationship had changed forever.**


	2. Just One Chance

**A/N: In the last chapter Wyatt was reading from Chris's diary so now you get to see his reaction. Next chapter is going to bring some excitment with it. Thanks to the few people who reviewed and I hope you all like the new installment.**

**Chapter 1**

**I've always loved him.**

**From the moment that I was able to fully comprehend what true love was I knew that he was the one I wanted, that I needed. The fact that he was my baby brother didn't bother me one bit in all actuality it made me want him even more. After all how could I not want him? My dear, sweet little brother is perfect from head to toe with his captivating blue-green eyes, lean physique and beautiful white smile. The boy is a walking masterpiece, a true work of art with flawless slightly tanned skin which was smooth and felt like silk. **

**I always wondered what it would feel like to have my naked body pressed up against his, to have him moan my name in pleasure as I pleased him in every way possible. I would spend countless nights laying in my bed with my hand under the covers with images of the two of us making passionate love to each other well into the night as I climaxed over and over again, envisioning his lips on my body in the place of my hand. I just knew that there would be a day where my fantasy would become a reality and I would finally have him, becoming my brother's first and only lover. It was going to be amazing and together we were going to be unstoppable. I never would have guessed that my own father would end up taking my rightful place at my brother's side.**

"**Fucking bastard!" I yell, throwing my brother's diary across the room and cursing my father's name.**

**I hate him. **

**He had no right touching him, stealing his love from me and taking my place in his bed. I love Chris more then he could ever imagine, more then he's even capable of and if he thinks that I'm just going to sit back and let him take my brother away from he, he's got another thing coming, besides didn't he have a wife. A woman who he claimed was the love of his life?**

**Damn him. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Chris was supposed to love me, not him. He was supposed to write about how good I make him feel, how much he loves me and only me, that it's my touch he craves not Leo's. **

**My mind starts to race as I think of ways to change my brother's mind. To show him that what he's doing with Leo is wrong, that it's me he needs to be with. That he need to hold onto every night, who's body should be joined with his.**

**I have to find him, I think to myself as I head to my room.**

**I have to call out to him and tell him that's he's giving his body and heart to the wrong person, that I'm the one who truly loves and cares for him. **

"**Chris!" I shouted as much as I could as I took off my shirt and turning on the air conditioning now understanding the phrase "Fuming Mad"**

"**Chris! This is serious now stop bullshitting and come here right now" he screamed. **

**Within seconds his brother was standing before him with a towel draped around his waist and beads of water falling from his body.**

"**What the hell is so important?" the younger man snapped not appreciating the interruption.**

**When his brother simply glared at him he his annoyance became anger. "OK just tell me what I did to piss you off now so I can finish taking a shower" **

**Wyatt said nothing but instead advanced on his brother causing the boy to back up into the wall behind him. He was angry and Chris wasn't sure what he had done to deserve his brother's threatening demeanor but he was anxious to fix it, fast.**

"**Wyatt" he spoke with a voice full of warning. "We don't have to get physical just…" he began before betting abruptly cut off.**

"**I know Chris" **

**His brother started in a clam voice that made the boy cringe.**

"**You know what?" questioned Chris who now had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wyatt couldn't have found out about he and Leo, he couldn't have?**

"**Yes I did" the man's said answering his brother's nonverbal inquiry.**

**Chris's eyes instantly began to fill with tears, hurt by what he perceived to be his brother's disgust and hatred. All his life Chris had lived for the older boy's approval and now to see the look in his eyes literally tore the boy in two.**

"**Wyatt I know you don't understand"**

"**You're damn right I don't" **

"**Please" he spoke as tears started to run down his face. He then wrapped his arms around his brother, hoping to remind the man how much he loved him and how much he needed his acceptance. But what he got instead shocked the boy pushing him to the point where he was beyond words.**

**His brother stepped back just enough so that Chris's arms were still around him but now he was able to look into the boy's eyes. He then proceeded to kiss the boy fervently, pressed his body hard against the smaller frame who was now stuck between his brother the wall.**

**After a moment the older man removed his mouth from his brother's who was now looking at him with bewilderedness in his eyes. "I love you Chris and it's me you need to be with, not Leo" he spoke softly as he ran his hand through his brother's hair before caressing his arm and placing his hand on the towel that kept the most private part of his brother's body hidden.**

**Chris was stunned. He wanted to say something but just as in the situation with his father he found that words just wouldn't form on his tongue. He couldn't believe this. First his father, now his brother was standing before him, claiming to be in love with him. This was too much. Gathering his wits the boy swallowed hard and tried to speak "Wy, I'm sorry but"**

"**Shh" the man said holding a finger up to his brother's lips. "Just give me one chance. Let me make love to you just one time and then you can choose whom you want to be with"**

"**Look Wyatt you know I love you but…"**

"**Please" the man said before kissing his neck and whispering in his ear "I want to make you feel good. I want to make love to you like you deserve without leaving you seconds later to be with someone else like Leo does when he screws you and then runs back to our mother. You deserve much better Chris and I'm more then capable of giving it to you" he spoke once more before removing the towel from the boy's waist who in turn did nothing to stop him. He then led the boy over to the bed, gently laying his down onto the satin sheets as he removed his own clothing. **

**Holding the boy firmly in place the man took complete control, dominating the boy as his hands touched and mouth tasted every part of the boy who lay beneath his brother moaning and withering in delight. The man then decided to take their little game a step further as he made his way down the younger mans body, allowing his tongue to make contact with the boy's most sensitive skin as he finger tips teased his entrance, slowly inching it's way in and out. **

"**Oh, yes" the boy's voice betrayed him making his sibling well aware of the power he had over him as his hand wrestled with the man's hair.**

**Seconds turned into an hour as the two finally became one while, moving faster and faster, caressing each other and holding onto one another tightly as if never wanting to let go. **

**This was intense and more emotional then anything the boy had ever experienced with his father. It was stronger and overpowering. He wasn't sure if it was because of their bond as brothers or because of how much they loved each other but whatever it was he knew that it would be impossible to turn his back on.**

**Suddenly he was no longer able to think straight as rapture was just a few strokes away, he was almost there, he could taste it. **

"**I love you so much" the man behind him spoke through his heavy panting as he held on to his waist with an almost painful grip as they shared in an earth shattering climax. **

**When they were finished neither moved long while rather, they just stayed the way they were, connected and whole as soft sweet kisses were shared between them.**

"**So" his brother's tired weak voice began. "Do you still think you love Leo?" he continued as he rolled over and drew the boy into him.**

"**I don't know what I think any more. I guess I just need some time to think about it" the other spoke softly looking anywhere but into his brother's eyes.**

"**I can accept that" Wyatt answered back as he snuggled in even closer to his brother.**

**Stillness then took over the room as Chris could now hear the warm breath of his older sibling on the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to do now that he had two men that he loved so dearly wanting the same kind of relationship with him. He didn't know what to do and he sure as hell couldn't discuss it with his mother like he would with any other problem. **

**This was going to be tough he thought to himself as he pulled the cover up to his neck. He had to make a decision. Which one of his lovers was he going to stay with? But more importantly he had to choose between his father and his brother. He wanted to stay up and continue pondering this inner battle but he couldn't. He was too exhausted and in the end, the darkness had won.**


	3. Brotherly Moments

Thanks for reviewing guys. Here's the next Ch. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

"Chris! Wyatt! Its time for breakfast" the voice of their mother called out from the floor below startling the two young men who were still wrapped tightly in one another's arms since the night before. The two boys just stared at each other for a few seconds, exchanging knowing glances and flashing bright red and giving each other grins unsure of what to say about the previous night's events. Events that neither one of them could forget, even if they wanted to.

"Hey" the younger boy spoke first still feeling a little awkward as his head rested on his brother's chest.

"Hey yourself" the older one answered back before planting a light kiss on the other's lips rendering the boy breathless. The younger male was about to speak but was instantly cut off by the other. "Don't. Please Chris. Don't ruin this. Let's just go about our day like we planned and we'll talk about this later, ok?"

Shaking his head without saying a word Chris watched his stand up to get dressed completely revealing his naked body to him. He couldn't help but notice how nicely built the man was causing certain thoughts and memories to form in his mind. His strong arms, his well define abs, his round ass and muscular legs, everything about the man was perfect absolutely perfect.

"Like what you see?" the man question forcing him to look away suddenly.

"No" he lied knowing full well that his brother could read his thoughts.

"You were always a terribly liar Chris. Why don't you just admit that you were checking me out" the man said as he eased on a fitted black shirt and denim jeans.

"Am not! And don't get all pissy with me because you're conceited and think the world revolves around you" he shot back more out of embarrassment then anger.

"I never said that, you did. And hey don't get all bitchy on me because you got caught lusting after me right after seducing me the way you did last night"

"What! I did not seduce you, you went after me Wyatt" the boy replied still unable to take his eyes off the man who was tying his shoulder length hair back.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining" the man said now walked over to the boy who was still laying naked in bed and sat down next to him, running his fingers through the young man's hair before once again giving him a passionate kiss. "Better get dressed before Mom comes looking for us and something tells me she's going to wonder why you're in my bed. Naked"

Before Chris could respond his brother disappeared in a cluster of white lights, living him alone and wanting more.

* * *

The second he arrived downstairs he was met with the warm smile of his mother and the seemingly disappointed glare of his father.

"Good morning Mom" the boy said giving the woman a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart. Where's your brother?"

"He's getting dressed now. You know how he is Mom, Chris will sleep the whole day if you let him" the man said taking a seat as far away from his father as possible. "So Dad, how are you this morning?" the man asked with a fake smile trying to keep his contempt for the man in check. Even though he and Chris were together last night that didn't mean that he had forgiven his father for having the first taste of his brother and making the boy fall in love with him. He didn't deserve to have him and after last night he doubt that the man will ever again.

"I'm good son. So what do you have planned for the day?" the man said giving his son a smile that the male witch wanted to knock off his face.

"Chris and I are going out shopping today. I have to get some new clothes and he said something about getting a new jacket and some CD"

"That's good. You two haven't been able to spend that much time together since you started college and working with your Aunt Paige"

"I know Mom and that's why we're hanging out today. Just the two of us like it was always meant to be" the man glancing over to his father who looked at him with wonder in his eyes obviously not liking his tone of voice or choice of words.

"Hey all" the younger boy said finally making his way into the room and instantly walking over to his Mom and repeating the earlier actions of his brother.

"Hey you, I thought we were going to have to send an army out looking for you" joked the boy's mother as she watched her son sit next to his brother.

"You're not going to lecture me on my sleeping habits again are you Mom?" the boy spoke before shoving a fork full of pancake into his mouth.

"I'm just saying Christopher if you sleep until noon then your whole day will be shot and you've wasted precious time that you could have spent with your family. I swear you're going to feel horrible if something happens to us one day then you're going to look back and say I should have spent more time with Mom and Dad"

"And my amazingly intelligent, gorgeous, powerful, loving stud of an older brother" added Wyatt.

"Wyatt please, I'm trying to eat here" the younger boy said as he held a hand to his mouth pretending to feel sick.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Christopher"

"I aim to please" the young witch-whitelighter replied with a smile happy to see that their relationship hadn't changed too much and no matter what Wyatt would always be his annoying older brother.

"You try. So says the neighborhood women. That's ok bro I know better" Piper's eldest son spoke again receiving an uncomfortable look from his father while his mother only laughed.

"Hate to rush this moment boys but you need to get going. It is a holiday and the stores are going to close early so you may want start heading out"

"Ok Mom" the elder boy said as he pushed his chair back and stood up motioning for his brother to do the same.

"Love you Mom and we'll see you later" the older boy spoke as he looked at his brother who was now standing beside him with a plate in his hand. "Chris, what the hell are you doing?"

"What I'm hungry" he said innocently before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey what about me?" asked the boy's father as he folded his arms over his chest and gave a hurt look to both his sons, Chris particularly.

The young witch was about to go over to him when the larger male grabbed his arms. "Sorry Dad, love you too but we really have to get going. We'll make it up to you later, k? Later guys" he said before snatching up his care keys and guiding his younger sibling out the door.

Once they were in the car the younger boy turned to his brother "Why did you have to do that? He's still our father you know and I lo…"

"Chris! Please. I really don't want to hear about how much you love him"

"Why not he's our father for God sakes I still have the right to love him in that respect" the dark hair boy spoke in a raised voice now aggravated by his brother's possessiveness.

Sighing heavily the man started the car and pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street thinking it best not to say anything until his fit of jealousy had passed. A few moments later he spoke.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I know, but it's just like I said last night. I still don't know about this, about us. I'm going to need some time to think"

"I'm not going to pretend as if this doesn't hurt me Chris. I want you to love me more then just a brother but if you're not ready then I'm not going to force you. I want you to come to your decision on your own without any pressure from me or Leo" the blond male said giving the other an understanding smile.

"Good. Now can we forget about this and just have fun for the day. Please" the boy pleaded as he looked into his brother's hazel eyes with his green ones that instantly broke his brother's will.

"Fine by me. You know I could never say no to you"

"I know" the boy smiled back as the two arrived at their destination ready to enjoy their day of brotherly bonding.

* * *


End file.
